


Méprise

by Watachan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Croods (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack était d'une humeur de chien, lui qui est si joyeux d'ordinaire. La raison de sa mauvaise humeur serait-elle lié à son petit ami?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Méprise

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée dans la matinée, alors que j'étais pas encore complètement réveillée (ah, les joies de la grass mat') et ayant du temps, je me suis dis que ça serait bien d'écrire mon idée. J'en aie encore une ou deux de plus en partant du même univers, on verra bien si j'arrive à les sortir.
> 
> Juste pour infos: Naruto et Sasuke n'ont pas un rôle important ici, vous ne repèreriez même pas si je ne disais pas dans les tags qu'ils sont là.

Astrid se tenait à la réception, un téléphone contre son oreille, un stylo dans sa main droite.

-Dimanche 19h, c'est noté.

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux jeunes hommes entrèrent. Elle salua le client au bout du fil et raccrocha, s'approchant des nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue au Coeur de Dragon. Combien de personnes ?

-Seulement nous deux, répondit le blond avec un sourire lumineux et un léger accent.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une table et leur donna le menu du restaurant, avant de s'éclipser.

Le Coeur de Dragon était un restaurant qu'elle et son meilleur ami, Hiccup, avaient ouvert l'an dernier après avoir longuement réfléchit à ce projet. Ils avaient du batailler avec les banques pour avoir un prêt pour racheter l'établissement et faire les travaux nécessaires, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le restaurant avait rapidement gagner en popularité, et ils avaient même plus de chiffres en cette fin de première année qu'ils n'avaient prévu pour cette date. Etant dire qu'ils devraient sauter de joie.

Mais Astrid sentait une tension ce soir. Hiccup n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Jack, lui, était là depuis le début du service du soir. Et il avait une attitude étrange. Autant il souriait devant les clients, autant dès qu'il passait les portes de la cuisine, on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait plus faire l'effort de soulever les coins de ses lèvres. Et lui qui était toujours si gaie avait dit « d'aller se faire cuir un oeuf » à Thiana, une autre serveuse avec qui il s'entendait pourtant à merveilles. La jeune femme n'en avait pas tenu rigueur, mais la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme aux cheveux teints en blanc les avait tous surpris.

Alors, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de porcelaine se cassant contre le sol et un juron de Jack, elle ne regarda même pas si les clients avaient le regard tourné vers la cuisine qu'elle passa une des doubles portes et s'introduisit en cuisines.

-Tout va bien ici ?

-Ouais ! C'est l'éclate !

Jack était accroupi en train de mettre dans une pelle les morceaux d'une assiette, heureusement vide. Il avait un froncement de sourcils particulièrement marqué, et la blonde s'accroupi à son tour.

-Jack ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Il tourna ses yeux céruléens vers elle et on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de l'insulter, vu qu'il se pinçait les lèvres très forts. Il se leva en détournant le regard et jeta les morceaux à la poubelle sans répondre.

-Il est vraiment bizarre ce soir. Il n'a jamais laissé tomber une assiette auparavant.

Astrid se tourna vers Eep, la cuisinière en chef, qui baissait la tête pour fixer la double porte par laquelle l'argenté venait de passer.

-Y'a un truc qui n'irait pas avec Hiccup ?

Les yeux bleus d'Astrid s'illuminèrent alors. Mais oui ! L'auburn n'était pas encore arrivé, alors qu'ils venaient toujours ensemble en tant normal. Eep fixa sa patronne en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers elle.

-Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! Merci Eep !

La blonde sortit sans entendre sa cuisinière rousse lui répondre un « de rien ». Elle se rendait dans son bureau pour appeler tranquillement son ami lorsqu'elle vit du mouvement et de la lumière dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva son associé en train de jeter sa veste sur sa chaise en se massant la nuque.

-Hiccup, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle le fit sursauter et tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, Astrid s'adossa contre la chambranle de la porte et lui lança un regard menaçant. Il fronça les sourcils et, vu son air étonné, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle décida donc d'élaborer.

-Jack agit bizarrement ce soir, et il a fallu qu'Eep me fasse remarquer que vous n'étiez pas venu ensemble pour que je comprenne que c'était sûrement ta faute.

-Minute Astrid ! Comment ça, Jack agit bizarrement ?

-Il a la tête ailleurs, il n'arrive pas à sourire sincèrement, et il vient de faire tomber une assiette.

-Jack ? Mais il est si... enfin, tu sais...

-Hiccup, ne détourne pas la conversation.

Elle le fusilla presque du regard en s'approchant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'auburn passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur son bureau.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Dans la salle, Jack s'occupait des deux jeunes hommes qu'Astrid avait complètement oublié. Il essayait sincèrement de rester professionnel, mais il avait du mal. Surtout lorsqu'il vit de loin les doigts des deux clients se joignant et se caressant amoureusement. Il se mordit les lèvres de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ils étaient en couple.

Il se plaça devant eux, et essaya de rester concentrer, malgré la tristesse et la jalousie l'envahissant. Malgré tout, il finit par décrocher après avoir noté leurs boissons. C'est lorsque le ténébreux des deux hommes claqua des doigts devant lui qu'il reprit ses esprits.

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque de sommeil ou autre chose, mais ignorez-moi encore une fois et votre patron va entendre parlé de moi.

-Sas', calme-toi, argumenta le blond. On voulait deux spécialités, et on verra pour le dessert après manger.

Jack hocha la tête et nota leur commande, ne voyant pas immédiatement qui s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'auburn l'approchant, son visage se ferma et il détourna le regard, bien décidé à ne pas lui adresser si peu qu'un coup d'oeil.

-Jack ? On peut parler une minute.

-Désolé, patron. Je suis en service là.

Hiccup grimaça presque. Depuis quand Jack, SON Jack l'appelait « patron » ? Il était énervé, il le savait en le voyant partir il y a une heure, mais il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il avait dit ou fait pour que l'argenté soit fâché.

-C'est important. C'est par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Jack se tourna alors soudainement vers lui et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-C'était pourtant clair. Très clair même.

Il le poussa presque pour retourner vers les cuisines, sur le mur exactement en face de là où ils étaient. Le patron l'attrapa cependant par un bras, juste assez fort pour qu'il ne se sauve pas. Il ne vaudrait pas le blesser.

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! C'est l'arrivée de papa qui t'as énervé ? Je sais qu'il rapplique toujours à l'improviste, mais je lui aie dis cette fois ! Je lui aie dis de me passer un coup de fil avant de...

-Ton père, je n'en aie rien à fiche !

Il se dégagea de la main de l'auburn, et sa voix plus élevée que la normale attira l'attention. Il ne s'en rendait cependant pas compte, il n'y avait qu'Hiccup dans sa vision.

-Me plaquer comme tu as fait, c'est juste dégueulasse !

Le plus jeune fixa l'argenté comme s'il était fou. Quand avait-il... ?

-Quand est-ce que je t'ai plaqué ? S'énerva-t-il soudainement. Rappelle-le-moi, parce que j'ai du mal à me souvenir d'avoir prononcer les mots « rupture » ou « fin » ou je sais quoi d'autre...

Jack se dressa droit devant lui, enfonçant son index dans le torse du jeune homme à peine plus grand que lui.

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus qu'on soit petits amis, que ça ne te convenait plus. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il n'y a pas de clair là dedans !

Astrid était à la porte du bureau, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans une expression de choc. Thiana était près d'un couple avec leurs trois enfants et affichait une expression plus paniquée que choquée. Dans la tête d'Hiccup, le temps venait de s'arrêter et il réalisait qu'il devait être maudit par tous les dieux possibles. Comment se faisait-il qu'une chose pareille lui arrive ?

Jack se retourna, voyant qu'il avait fait mouche vu le silence de son ex-petit ami, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La salle était silencieuse, plus personne ne bougeant, tous les yeux braqués sur Jack, qui était si frustré qu'il était certain qu'il allait en pleurer bientôt. Hiccup le rejoint alors en vitesse et attrapa sa main.

-Je voulais te demander de m'épouser, pas nous séparer ! Hurla-t-il.

La salle resta figée, et Hiccup fixa le sol, sa main serrant fermement celle plus pâle du serveur, de ce jeune homme dont il était certain qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Jack avait le souffle coupé, mais dès que les mots prirent enfin du sens dans sa tête, il tourna la tête vers l'auburn et se rappela de respirer.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si petite qu'on n'aurait même pas dit qu'elle lui appartenait.

Le plus grand se redressa, et Hiccup sentit son courage revenir à force que ses yeux passaient des chaussures en cuir qu'il avait offert à Jack exclusivement pour lorsqu'il travaillerait au restaurant, remontant sur un pantalon noir qui faisait honneur à ses jambes et son fessier qu'il trouvait parfait, jusqu'à la chemise bleue et au tablier réglementaire du restaurant, le long du bras qu'il tenait encore par une main, puis le cou pâle vers le visage qu'il adorait voir au réveil et ses yeux bleus cristallins qui étaient écarquillés et trop surpris. Hiccup respira par le nez et souffla par la bouche, ramenant tout son courage pour cet ultime essai.

-Je voulais qu'on ne soit plus « petits amis » mais « fiancés », parce que quand on décide de se marier, c'est plus beau de dire fiancés, et je sais que c'est toi le bon, pour toute la vie, Jack.

Il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, alors que l'argenté le fixait encore, avec une expression digne d'un poisson rouge sortant de l'eau. Eep avait fini par sortir de sa cuisine en entendant le silence inhabituel du restaurant, après avoir enlevé du feu tout ce qui aurait pu brûler bien entendu, et elle se tenait près d'Astrid, qui se mordait un doigt devant la scène. Elle ne savait même pas que l'auburn voulait demander son serveur en mariage, elle qui était pourtant au courant de tout entre eux, mais il fallait croire qu'elle devait avoir la surprise en même temps que tout le monde pour une fois, et elle n'arrivait pas à être fâchée.

Hiccup pinça les lèvres puis prit l'autre main de Jack dans la sienne, se rapprochant de lui. Ne voyant aucun geste de recule, il comprit qu'il avait le droit d'approcher et serra leurs mains, Jack ayant baissé le regard quelque part entre le moment de sa confession et lorsqu'il avait prit son autre main.

-Jack, je veux qu'on se marie, toi et moi.

L'argenté ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, et Hiccup connaissait cette expression. Il était fâché. Lorsque le bleu rencontra à nouveau le vert, Jack s'approcha de lui, tant que leurs nez se touchaient.

-Tu n'as aucun romantisme, Hiccup Haddock ! Un genou à terre et tu poses la question comme un vrai gentleman, sinon tu peux te la farcir !

Astrid retint un rire, alors que son meilleur ami souriait à celui qu'il aimait. Hiccup obéit et posa un genou à terre, une de ses mains quittant celle de Jack pour aller dans la poche de sa veste. A ce stade, Jack avait encore une fois oublié comment respirer et attendait juste. Lorsqu'il vit l'écrin noir, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'impatience.

-Jack, s'il te plait, épouse-moi.

L'argenté tendit la main et ouvrit l'écrin, y trouvant un anneau doré avec une petite pierre bleue encastrée dans l'or. Rien de bien impressionnant, mais c'était parfait pour lui, pour eux. Il se mit alors à hocher la tête en fermant les yeux, sachant qu'il allait bientôt fondre en larmes.

Après 6 ans de relation, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour comme celui-ci viendrait. Il avait songé à cette possibilité, mais jamais encore il ne s'était dit que ça pourrait être vrai. Que son Hiccup serait à genou devant lui, lui offrant une bague et clamant devant tout le monde, des clients et amis et collègues, qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec lui.

Hiccup se releva et passa l'anneau au doigt de son désormais fiancé, qui ouvrit des yeux brillant, prêt à inonder ses joues de larmes.

-Oh Jack...

-Tais-toi. Un seul mot et je...

L'auburn enfouit la tête argenté dans son épaule et le serra contre lui. A ce moment, Astrid hurla de joie, suivit de près par Eep et Thiana, et ils entendirent des applaudissements et des sifflements dans la salle, pourtant encore loin d'être pleine. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, au milieu de la salle, à s'enlacer l'un l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'un agréable cocon de tendresse autour d'eux, surtout à l'idée qu'ils allaient se marier. Jack releva enfin la tête. Il prit alors en coupe le visage du plus jeune et l'embrassa, suscitant de nouveaux sifflements. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrant, ils se sourirent.

-Un mariage en hiver, ça te dirait ? Proposa doucement Jack.

-Pas de soucis, murmura Hiccup.

Son annulaire caressa celui de Jack, maintenant orné du bijou les promettant l'un à l'autre, et pour la première fois de la soirée, Jack sourit de tout son cœur.


End file.
